1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of vacuum cleaners and cleaning devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dusting attachment for a vacuum cleaner hose.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Powered vacuum cleaners are utilized to clean residential and commercial buildings. Typical devices include attachments for cleaning stairs or hard to reach areas. These devices commonly include a body having a large aperture at which a vacuum cleaner hose is connected. The device may have a dense area of brush bristles surrounding at least a portion of an aperture extension at a distal end of the hose. These bristles are used to loosen or agitate particles of dirt from carpet and upholstery. However, these devices do not envision an attachment for use in dusting, such as of a hard or a delicate surface of an object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,142 discloses a vacuum cleaner attachment having a tubular body covered with feathers. The tubular body has a plurality of holes therein for creating a vacuum. The feathers are attached at a same position about a lower portion of the tubular member. This limits the shapes and configurations that the vacuum attachment member may assume. Also, the feathers all extend in the same longitudinal direction as the tubular member. Thus, the feathers are only able to properly contact a surface at a certain range of contact angles in order to properly preform the dusting and vacuuming function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,008 discloses a mop adapted for attachment to a vacuum cleaner. The mop has a plurality of bristles at a range of angles. Problems with this device relate to the size of the mop preventing the device from entering narrow spaces. Also, the mop must contact the surface to be cleaned in a generally planar manner making use on smaller surfaces more difficult.
A final problem with the prior art is that even with the attachment of a dusting apparatus to a vacuum, the dusting apparatus may not have sufficient suctioning from the vacuum in order to properly suction the dust into the vacuum. It would be advantageous to have a dusting apparatus having an improved suctioning mechanism.